A Grimm Matter
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Torchwood in the Grimm-verse but not quite a xover because no Grimm characters appear, just ideas. Ianto is a young Grimm and well a certain someone is a wesen. If you like Gwen, please don't read this. Much appreciated. Very short one shot. 1st person POV: Ianto


**Um, this is a very short one shot and I have no explanation for it other than I've been rewatching Grimm season 1 and the idea wouldn't go away.**

**Warning: Gwen bashing, also I don't think it's my best work but for an under 900 words one short, I didn't really intend it to be.**

A Grimm Matter

This was not a good situation. I wondered if she could tell what I was. If she could she hadn't told Jack, probably because if she had it would have blown her cover. Of course she hadn't confronted me about it either. As soon as I saw what she really was I knew I would have to confess to Jack my other secret, my family secret because we were in very real danger.

"What's on your mind, Ianto?" Jack asked. I had stayed late that night just to talk to him.

"Well sir, you may find this hard to believe. Hell, I still find it hard to believe sometimes" I was nervous because after what happened with Lisa, I didn't know how Jack could handle another secret of mine. But hopefully since I was actually telling him instead of him finding out, maybe he'd take it better.

He arched an eyebrow "and what is that?"

I took a breath "Do you know much about Grimms?"

"You mean the Brothers Grimm? The fairy tales?"

"Sort of; Jacob and Wilhelm were the first to really publicise the stories. They saw things that others couldn't."

"What are you getting at?"

I took another breath "The creatures in those fairy tales are real, but most folks can't see them for what they really are. Normally they look like normal people. But a few can see them, those that can are called Grimms, whether or not they're related to the actual family."

He looked at me like I was crazy "Ianto, did you hit your head?"

I sighed "No, I know this sounds mad but it's the truth."

He searched my face "Okay, I'll bite. Are you saying you have this ability?"

"Yes sir, so does my real father and my grandmother had it as well."

"Real father?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay so why are you telling me this?"

This was going to be the hard part. He liked Gwen, so did the others, I suspected a spell that as a Grimm I was unaffected by "Gwen is one of these creatures, a Wesen."

"A what?"

"Wesen, it's what they like to call themselves as a whole. There are different species within that."

He was humouring me and probably thinking of having Owen get me a CAT scan "Okay and what species is Gwen?"

"A hexenbiest, they're witches but transformed they look a bit like goblins."

Jack sighed "Ianto, maybe you need some more time off."

"Jack, I'm not crazy. Hexenbiests often work for the seven royal families; we could all be in terrible danger because they are usually evil."

"The seven royal families?"

"See this is why I was afraid to tell you, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Have you talked to Gwen about your feelings?"

"No because I knew I had to tell you first in case it came down to life or death."

Jack stood up "I'm glad you did" he put his hand on my arm "I think we need to have Owen check you over."

"Fine, do whatever test you want on me. You'll see I'm not making this up."

"I didn't say you were making this up. I believe you believe what you're saying but I don't see how it could be real. I'll have Owen give you a full work up tomorrow."

…

All tests came back normal. Unfortunately Jack had to go and tell everyone what I told him. Gwen of course denied the allegations.

"You're lying" I went up to her "I know what you are."

"Ianto," she said sweetly "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack put his hand on my arm "See Ianto, why don't you go home and rest. We'll talk later."

An idea quickly came to me, I sighed "Maybe you're right. Would you like me to make a round of coffee first?"

"That'd be great."

I pricked my finger over Gwen's mug, this ought to rile her.

One sip and I had her. She fell to the ground. Owen went to her immediately "She's not breathing."

Jack grabbed me "What did you do?"

"Just watch, she'll be all right, powerless but all right."

Gwen began to convulse and the spirit of the hexenbiest left her. After a moment she scrambled to her feet and ran up to me. She grabbed my shirt "What did you do? You bastard! You killed me!"

There was a different feeling in the Hub as the others blinked and shook their heads as if coming out of a spell.

Jack forced Gwen away from me "Why did I hire you?"

"The retcon probably didn't work on her in the first place, Jack" I said "she faked it, just to get close to you. She put a spell on everyone but I wasn't affected because I…"

"Grimm" Gwen spat "you're a Grimm."

"That would be correct."

Jack stored Gwen in the cells while I told the others about Grimms and Wesen. Now that Gwen was human retcon would work on her, so that's what Jack did and he put her back in the police department.

So to make a long story short, that was my first encounter with a hexenbiest.

The End

**You might be asking, will there be more along this line of weirdness? I don't know and I hope not, I do have other stuff to do. But I thought this might be fun.**

**I really hope Grimm lasts a long while because it's my new favourite show. I love me some fantasy and mixed with a crime drama, totally righteous.**

**TTFN **


End file.
